The embodiments herein relate generally to furniture that can be used to support a user holding a firearm.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, a stable portable shooting bench evaded discovery. Rather, shooting benches were either very large and stable, but not portable or very light and portable, but unstable. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem. The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,280 issued to Stonebraker; U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,029 issued to DeVaul; U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,559 issued to Hall; U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,821 issued to Neal.
Stonebraker teaches a table with removable legs stored in “side pockets” on a “backpack” instead of clips on the table itself. DeVaul teaches removable legs that can be stored overlapping upon one another in a case which is carried with a handle, but does not utilize clips to hold the legs in place. Both Hall and Neal teach a table with a handle that has removable legs, which can be stored in clips on the table. However, Hall and Neal appear to be press fit into place and embodiments of the present invention use screw fitting.